Tout allait bien
by MioneD14
Summary: Hermione et Drago attendent leur premier enfant. Mais Hermione enceinte n'est pas de tout repos...


**Hello me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS :)**

 **Tout allait bien**

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud, Hermionne essuya la sueur qui luisait sur son front. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir une aussi petite salle d'attente. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui passer passer par la tête lorsqu'elle avait proposé à Drago de prendre rendez-vous avec ce médecin pratiquant la médecine traditionnelle moldue.

« Mais quelle idée... » soupira-t-elle.

« Plaît-il ? »

« Il fait bien trop chaud ici. Nous n'aurions pas du venir. »

« C'est toi qui en a eu l'idée je te rappelle. »

« Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, je vous en prie entrez. »

Le médecin venait enfin d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était habillé simplement et avait un sourire chaleureux.

« Pas trop tôt. » râla Hermione en se levant.

Drago lui jeta un regard en biais avant de s'excuser auprès du spécialiste. « Veuillez l'excuser Monsieur, la chaleur l'indispose. »

« Mais c'est très certainement de ma faute je n'aurais jamais du faire patienter dans une telle chaleur une femme enceinte. Entrez je vous en prie il fait bien plus frais dans mon bureau. »

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent étaient assez grande, ce qui énerva encore plus Hermione – comment pouvait-on avoir une salle d'attente aussi petite avec u bureau comme celui-là- et lumineuse.

Une table d'auscultation était au centre de la pièce et un chariot avec des petits objets en verre étaient posés dessus.

« Je vous en prie Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez ôter votre chemise et prendre place. »

Drago défit immédiatement ses boutons de chemise et jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui était encore en train de se plaindre de la chaleur.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il exactement ? »

« J'ai attrapé un mauvais rhume il y a une semaine après un voyage et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. »

Hermione sourit discrètement depuis le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. C'était de sa faute il ne faisait pas très beau le jour où elle l'avait forcé à se baigner mais elle avait une très envie d'essayer le bikini qu'elle s'était achetée la veille. Il avait finit par la suivre à contre coeur en lui disant qu'ils allaient tous deux être malades et que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Il avait été le seul à tomber malade. Hermione et son bébé se portaient comme un charme.

« Je vois, je sais ce que je vais faire. »

Le médecin se dirigea vers la petite table posée à côté de la table d'auscultation et saisit un des petits objets en verre. Drago vit Hermione esquisser une drôle de grimace et tourna la tête vers le médecin. C'est alors qu'il le vit allumer un briquet à l'intérieur de cette petite chose en verre et l'approcher de son dos.

Il se redressa et s'adressa au médecin.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? » dit-il d'une voix paniquée.

« Oh n'ayez pas peur cela ne vous fera rien. Ce sont seulement des ventouses, ça devrait vous guérir. »

Drago se repositionna pas plus rassuré que cinq minutes auparavant mais il se laissa finalement faire.

« Ça va mieux ? » Hermione osa à peine jeter un regard à son mari.

« Hum... »

Drago n'avait as du tout apprécié la séance de ventouses et faisait la tête.

Il s'était passé quatre jours depuis que Drago avait fait sa séance de ventouses et il râlait toujours.

« Non mais vraiment t'y crois-toi ? Quelle idée d'être allé chez ce médecin ! »

« Dis, tu as vu la photo de Noël de l'an dernier ? Je ne la trouve pas et ma mère veut la voir. Elle est en train de faire un album. Je pensais pourtant qu'on l'avait déposée sur la cheminée. »

« Avec des ventouses, vraiment… Tu m'écoutes Hermione ? »

« Non pas du tout. Où est cette photo ? Tu sais celle avec le sapin dessus. »

« Dans ton bureau tu voulais éloigner tout objet dangereux de la salle à manger pour l'arrivée du bébé. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais peur du cadre. Bon je monte la chercher. »

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Drago ! »

« Oui ? » Il ne leva pas la tête de son livre pensant qu'Hermione ne trouvaitsimplement pas le cadre où alors avait juste besoin de quelque chose.

« Je viens de perdre les eaux. »

« Ah oui c'est bien… Les eaux ! »

Drago bondit du fauteuil et couru en direction de l'étage où se trouvait sa femme. Il la vit se tenir au mur un peu paniquée.

« D'accord, alors, il nous faut… le sac et... »

« Le sac et Sainte-mangouste ! »

« Oui… oui… d'accord Sainte-mangouste. »

Drago semblait complètement déboussolé, comme si la terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Trente secondes auparavant il lisait tranquillement et là le voilà qui allait devenir père.

« Excusez-moi Madame, le service des admissions ? »

« Veuillez attendre un peu Monsieur s'il vous plaît. »

« C'est-à-dire que... »

« Attendez s'il vous plaît. »

« Ma femme va accoucher alors on est un peu pressé... »

« Mais, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! »

La femme appuya sur un bouton mauve près de son clavier d'ordinateur. Aussitôt un jeune médecin apparu.

« Monsieur et Madame ? »

« Malfoy, ma femme vient de perdre les eaux et... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur nous prenons tout en charge à partir de maintenant. Il faut que vous remplissiez les papiers et vous pourrez rejoindre votre femme en salle d'accouchement. »

« D'a… D'accord. »

« N'oublie pas de prévenir mes parents, les tiens et les garçons ! »

Drago hocha la tête et se saisit du stylo que lui tendait la secrétaire. Il remplit rapidement les formulaires avant d'envoyer plusieurs Patronus à leurs deux familles et aux deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione.

Il rejoignit ensuite rapidement la salle d'accouchement.

« Alors !? »

Harry se leva rapidement après l'exclamation de Ron qui venait de voir Drago sortir dans le couloir. Il avait l'air véritablement heureux. Il sourit aux deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione.

« C'est une fille et elle s'appelle Mélie. Elle est en bonne santé. Hermione va bien. »

Les deux garçons du Trio d'Or parurent heureux et soulagés. Tout allait bien. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu.

« Où est ma petite Libellule ? » S'exclama Richard Granger suivit de près par sa femme et les Malfoy.

« Monsieur Granger, » dit Drago avec respect, « elles sont toutes les deux dans cette chambre. »

Il indiqua du doigt la direction à suivre pour aller rendre visite à la jeune mère et à sa fille.

A la mansion d'une petite fille les yeux de Richard Granger et de sa femme s'illuminèrent. Drago vit la même lueur dans les yeux de sa mère. Toutefois il constata une légère déception dans le regard de son père.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Père, nous aurons un garçon aussi. »

Drago se dirigea en riant vers la chambre de sa femme. Le regard outré de son père l'avait beucoup amusé, lui qui avait toujours dit qu'un seul enfant était ce qu'il y avait de respectable pour une famille noble.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre il entendit Ron dire :

« Je lui ferai découvrir tout ce qui existe de bon sur cette terre. Les fast-food en priorité ! »

Et il entendit le dentiste qu'était Monsieur Granger :

« Certainement pas ! »

Puis il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

Tout allait bien.


End file.
